Hip With Today Wiki
Welcome to the Hip With Today Wiki A wikia for the famous short-film and machinima company, Hip With Today! Don't know where to start? Check out our To-Do List! History Hip With Today Productions was founded by Tyler Redick in 2013 and they immediately starting producing short films for YouTube. In 2006, Redick began creating Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Myth videos for YouTube under the title of "TR Films," inspired by his namesake. In 2007, he began using "TR Films" as a machinima production company and started making machinima with GTA:SA. He also formed the pseudo-company "Messing with Piggsy" for collaboration projects with Vincent Szachury. This was mainly used to produce The Chronicles of Wesker. ''Redick stopped using "Messing With Piggsy" after ''The Chronicles of Wesker series ended and began only using the name "TR Films," even in projects Szachury was involved with. In June of 2012, Redick faked his own death in order to get off of YouTube, however multiple fans were able to discover that he had not died; mainly by monitoring his Facebook page to see when he changed his profile picture. Redick then made a video apologizing for faking his death and admitting that he wanted to retire from machinima and YouTube. Redick's account, JackSpicer2311, was then abandoned for two years. In 2013, Redick dropped the title of "TR Films" and legally founded Hip With Today Productions as the name of his production company. It is registered in the State of Ohio and he and started uploading live-action short films to a new YouTube account. In June of 2014, Redick's love of machinima returned and he re-activated JackSpicer2311 to produce more machinima videos and changed his username to Hip With Today Productions. The first machinima series produced by Hip With Today is a remake of Redick's 2007 Nintendo World ''series. In December of 2014, Hip With Today Productions partnered with Machinima. This partnership ensured distribution rights to Machinima to sell and advertise the Hip With Today Machinima while Hip With Today receives revenue from it. In June of 2015, Redick deactivated his live-acton account and moved all of his live-action works onto JackSpicer2311. In August 2015, Redick changed the URL of the channel from "JackSpicer2311" to "HipWithTodayProductions." In October of 2015, Redick was diagnosed with what he only referred to as a "medical condition" and put Brennan Lowery in charge of Hip With Today. Hip With Today continues to produce content in both live-action short films and machinima. Films and Series Hip With Today Productions is known for creating webseries as well as short films. The following is a list of content made by Hip With Today Productions. (Remember, TR Films is what Hip With Today used to be called) ''Nintendo World ''(Series - Machinima) ''Nintendo World: The Land of Turmoil ''(Film - Machinima) ''Clan (Film - ''Machinima)'' ''(Chain)SAW'''' (Series - Machinima)'' The Chronicles of Wesker (Series - Machinima) The Chronicles of Wesker Movie ''(Film - Machinima) ''The Chronicles of Wesker: Rebirth (Film - Machinima) The Hunt For Revenge ''(Series - Machinima) ''The Rise of Demons (Film - Machinima) XenoHeist (Film - Machinima) External Links Category:Browse